Spirit Knights of the Noble Order of the Lion
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: CROSSOVER! The Pevensie children learn tricks, and get some extra talents before coming to Narnia. NarniaYu Yu Hakusho Spirit Files . SuperPevensies.
1. Chapter 1

Spirit Knights of the Noble Order of the Lion

By Shinobu

_Shriek. Boom. Shriek. Boom._

"_Edmund! Get Away—"_ Edmund's mother never finished her sentence. The next bomb that fell, fell on the wrong house…

_  
Spirit knights spirit knights spirit knights Spirit knights spirit knights spirit knights_

The four Pevensie children found themselves on a dark bridge. Sometimes, they heard the whistling of falling bridge planks.

"What do you suppose that light is," said Edmund.

"I can't see any light," said Peter.

"I can see it a little," said Susan.

"I can't see it any," said Lucy.

"I trust Lucy," said Peter. "If she can't see it, It's obviously not safe. Which direction is it in, Edmund?"

"Forward," Edmund lied. His eyes gave him away, though.

"Alright, Edmund," said Peter. "We won't go forward, but we won't go the way you looked, either."

_Spirit knights spirit knights spirit knights Spirit knights spirit knights spirit knights_

As they progressed onward, changes made themselves known to the Pevensie children. Lucy's hearing was suddenly multiplied tenfold, her sense of smell six. Edmund got the feeling of quadrupling strength, and the will to never give up. Susan felt her vision and accuracy quadruple. Peter was filled with fire and determination to watch over and protect his family.

_Spirit knights spirit knights spirit knights Spirit knights spirit knights spirit knights_

"I want you to train these children for me, Koenma," said a deep, catlike voice.

"Certainly, Aslan. Shall I get Yusuke to train the oldest boy?"

"Yusuke can train the younger boy, and the older girl. The oldest boy, I have filled with the Will of Fire."

"You can't mean…"

"Yes. The implant will come in handy."

"And of course, the little girl is to be trained by Yukina, to be a healer?"

"No. She has a strong sense of spiritual things. Kazuma will train her in that. Kurama will teach her to fight," said Aslan.

"Aslan?" said Mrs. Pevensie, eyes glinting with unshed tears. "They will be safe, won't they?"

"I can't promise you safe, dearest," said Aslan. "But they will be alright."

This is a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho where the Pevensies died in the air raids. Yu Yu Hakusho is an Anime/Manga where Yusuke dies before he was supposed to. In response to this, Koenma gets Genkai to train him in the arts of the spirit detective. Yusuke could always do 'street fu,' but now he can shoot light out of his fingertips. This technique is called 'Reigan.' He has a team. Kuwabara Kazuma, who everybody but his rellies, Yukina, and Aslan refer to by his family name, Kuwabara. Kurama, who is a first class strategist and plant grower (Don't scoff. His plants are dangerous.). Hiei, who is a master swordsman. Hiei also has an implant. He got it to look after Yukina, his sister. He is a master of fire, and the Jagan eye allows him to do some really deadly techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit Knights of the Noble Order of the Lion

The Afterlife??

The Pevensies emerged from the dark tunnel. Shockingly, they found themselves in a big city. Before them sat, on a boat paddle, no less, a _blue_ haired person!

"Welcome to Reikai," she was saying. "They would have sent me or one of the others, but a lot of people were dying. So, you came the old fashioned way. My name's Botan. My job is to pick up the souls of the dead, and bring them to Reikai, here. I'm currently supposed to take you to see Koenma, who is basically in charge."

"Couldn't find a scarier Angel of Death, could he," sneered Edmund.

"We're not supposed to be scary," said Botan. "Well, hop on my oar."

"I'll only train them if they pass my test," said Yusuke, a scowl on his face.

"Most assuredly, Yusuke, I have already given them the capability to pass your greatest test," said Aslan, staring said Reikai Tantei.

"I refuse to train a human baka," stated Hiei.

"My choice for your training is currently neither human nor stupid," said Aslan.

"If he doesn't have the right motive for the training and implant," started Hiei. "I will beat it into him." Everyone who knows Hiei will know the reason for his Jagan implant. He got it to look after his twin sister, Yukina. His beautiful, unspoken for, non fighting twin sister. It was apparent that he would not implant a Jagan into a person that wasn't just as protective.

"He is just as protective as you are," said Aslan.

"The little one, the one that I am to train," began Kurama "Is she teachable in more than just fighting?"

"She is a very intelligent child, and needs what you will give her. Preserve her innocence and child like manner of thinking. This she will need, to preserve her heart and will," said Aslan.

"I've heard stuff about you guys," said Botan. "You guys weren't supposed to die, for one thing. That generally means you go back."

"Is there anything specific you have to do?" asked Peter, the conscientious oldest sibling.

"Well, Yusuke had to fight an ex-convict on parole, and become a Spirit Detective. I think something like that's going to happen to you guys."

"If I have to fight anybody, they'd better be good," said Edmund.

"Just do your best, Ed. If you have to stay, we'll all stay."

"Well, here we are," said Botan.

The Challenges

Aslan welcomed the four Pevensie children. They all had varying reactions. Peter and Susan knelt. Lucy hugged a front paw. Edmund just looked at the entire scene with derision.

"May I," said Lucy, timidly. "May I know your name, Sir?"

"My name is Aslan," said the Great Lion, licking her forehead. "You shall know me better hereafter." After he said these words, he quietly vanished.

After Koenma had made himself known, the tests they would be taking were revealed. Kurama and Lucy would talk to each other, but Lucy had the feeling there was more to it than simple conversation. Afterwards, Kuwabara would test her reiki sensitivity. Peter would be _grilled_ by Hiei. Edmund would fight Yusuke, and Yusuke would test Susan's aim.

"So, Lucy, what do you think of thieves?' asked Kurama.

"I can't say I think much of them," said Lucy. "Are you one?"

"Why would you think that of me?"

"You just gave two reasons to think that," said Lucy, fixing a gaze that bespoke of concentration on Kurama.

"Why would you even think I am trying to trick you?"

"Because, you smell tricky," said Lucy. "And, when Koenma said _tests,_ he said you would talk to me. There had to be more to it."

"But I could have only wanted to see if your mind would benefit from my training," said Kurama.

"Which is a very good reason for you to try to trick me!" exclaimed a highly frustrated Lucy.

"Exceptionally well," said Kurama. "You pass."

((A.N. I always though Lucy was quite clever to catch Mr. Tumnus' Human question.))

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"I do not want you to give wrong answers," said Hiei. "Whenever you give a wrong answer, I will heat your body to several degrees. When it gets too hot, you fail.

"What do you do when a Youkai is attacking your family?"

"I will drive him away, and kill him without mercy," said Peter.

"Good answer."

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"So, kid," said Kuwabara. "You think you're sensitive to reiki?"

"This city is so full of it, it gave me a headache!" said Lucy.

"Yeah, it gave me a headache, too." said Kuwabara, who shoved a piece of paper filled with 'x'es on it. "You have to circle the x with the most reiki concentration!"

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"Alright," said Hiei. "Say your family were attacked by an SS class Fire Youkai. It would kill whoever stayed to fight it. What would you do?"

"I would stay and fight it myself."

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

Lucy looked at the piece of paper, concentrating.

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"What if you weren't the strongest," asked Hiei. "What if you couldn't last long enough?"

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

Lucy circled the x…

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"I **will** be strongest," said Peter, jaw set, new canines showing. "There is no other alternative," he continued. "If anyone has to die, it should be me. There will be no other option. I will be the strongest."

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"You got it! You got it," shouted Kuwabara. "I got a student!"

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

"Those words come straight from the heart of one who I would have as an apprentice," said Hiei, affecting a serious face. "You pass."

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

Edmund went sprawling from Yusuke's attack. He slowly stood to his feet.

"Just give up already! I don't want to train anybody," shouted Yusuke.

Edmund's eyes blazed. His heart pounded. "I do **NOT** give up for anybody! I **will** be a spirit detective!"

Yusuke glared at him. "Alright," he said. "But don't expect it to be easy. If you ain't strong enough, you're not going to make the cut."

ReiNaitoReiNaitoReiNaito

Susan passed her aim test.


End file.
